Darkening of the Light
by winterfellsfallen
Summary: Middle-Earth's first dark elf is born and she didn't come into being alone. This is the story of her trials and tribulations, and lets not forget about our favorite Marchwarden of Lorien being her watcher, guide, mentor and closest friend. This will span pre&post Hobbit and obviously during LotR series. Rated M for language, gore, smut ;), and other stuff. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Darkening of the Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything affiliated with it, I do however own my original character's.

Rating: This is rated M due to language, sexual situations, eventual gore and violence.

Spoilers: This is actually a prequel to a set of fic's I have planned this is the one that set's everything off, after this installment will be one during the time of The Hobbit, after that we will start the Lord of the Rings but only going through Fellowship and Two Towers then this will become a cross over with Legend of the Seeker.

Obviously I've had to change the genealogy of Elrond's house so here goes the new family set up:

First and Second Born: Elladan and Elrohir in 130 T.A

Third Born: Kieran 135 T.A.

Fourth and Fifth Born: Arwen and Denya T.A 241

We all know three of the five so for a quick bio on the two new additions to this happily dysfunctional family we have Kieran first:

She is the black sheep of the family. Her darker than normal hair gives way to the unknown darkness within her. Her hair stops just above her waist and is normally braided and tied up as she enjoys battle more than the homely duties a female elf would have. Her eyes are not gray as the rest of her families, they are hazel and change with her mood. Gray: Thoughtful. Green: Aroused. Blue: Sad. Brown: Neutral. She has a very deep dark gray that only comes out when she is extremely angry or otherwise provoked to fits of physical and verbal battle. She stands at 5'4â€ and is toned with very lean muscle due to her training with her brother's and other elves. She is very protective of her family especially her sister Denya. She enjoy being out and about and doesn't like being in one place for too long it causes her to become very cabin feverish. She generally fights with two elven blades and when necessary she will use a bow and even her fists for last resort.

Denya is the smallest of the family. She stands at 5 foot even. She has red hair that goes down to her shoulders and her eyes a stunning green. She, unlike Kieran, enjoys the forest and all that dwell in it. She in a respect can be called a Druid. She enjoys animals in their native lands and can listen to the trees and other plant life around her. She is very naive for her young age and simply adores Kieran. She always wants to follow her sister where ever she goes not even thinking of the danger she could put herself in. Denya also frequents Mirkwood more than Lothlorien therefore befriending a young Prince Legolas. Denya is generally followed by a large wolf whom she calls Aelis who when Kieran is not around protects the young elfling. As Denya is more of a druid she does not like the idea of fighting but when she does she uses a standard elven blade that was crafted long ago by the dwarves of a special type of wood: ironwood, but despite the name there is no metal in it though when struck with it the blade feels as if it is made of iron.

Author's Note: I enjoy feed back very much, so much in fact that it helps keep me motivated so please take a few moments and comment. I tend to be non-flames, but if it is constructive criticism I'm more open to that than flat out: this shit sucks! So if you don't like this please keep that in mind. You the readers are helping me to make this better as it goes as I have not read all the books, but I have seen all the movies and I've read the wiki's on the entire series so while I don't have die hard fan knowledge I do have knowledge on what I'm writing on. This actually was started back when Fellowship of the Ring fist came out in theater A dear friend and myself made these character's and I'm finally feeling good enough to write about them. Granted over time this friend of mine and I have drifted apart but that's life it happens so there has been creative over-rides done to make the story as realistic as possible but also give it that amazing Tolkien fantasy world we all know and love.

Summary: Kieran first daughter of Elrond was born with special abilities, these abilities unfortunately led her to being a bit more vulgar and short tempered than most elves. Having no other choice Elrond sends her to live in Lothlorien with her grandparents, Celeborn and Galadriel, in hopes that they can figure out whats€™s wrong with her. What no one expected was the evil she held within her and the light she found in the most unlikely place: The Marchwarden.

Chapter One: Cursed

"Behold! The Shadow of my thought shall lie upon them wherever they go, and my hate shall pursue them to the ends of the world. But all whom you love my thought shall weigh as a cloud of Doom, and it shall bring them down into darkness and despair. Wherever they go, evil shall arise. Wherever they speak, their words shall bring ill counsel. Whatsoever they do shall turn against them. They shall die without hope, cursing both life and death. " ~ Morgoth to Haurin

Kieran sat out on the edge of the mountains surrounding Imladris just starring off into the distance. She had been forbidden to go past the mountains as punishment for mixing around the dinner ware before a large banquet where elves from both Mirkwood and Lothlorien would be joining them for their Spring Solstice and the birth of Arwen and Denya, the second set of twins of Elrond and Celebrain so of course the proud grandparents would be there to see the birth of their newest grandchildren.

Kieran sighed as she got up hearing other elves calling her name. She was on ledge not too far from one of the front gates into their little city. She brushed herself off as she walked down the path to see her grandparents waiting for her at the gates along with her brothers and father.

"So I take it this is the part where you tell me to get my things and leave for Lothlorien and also to learn how to behave myself." Kieran paused. "Oh! And to come back when I can conduct myself as a proper lady of Imladris, right, Ada?"

Elrond smirked. "You're things are already packed and ready to go with you, that is why your brothers are here as they have your belongings." Elrond paused to rub his forehead frustratedly. "This is for your own good, Kieran, with all the power I have I have been unable to pinpoint why you are like this. Your mother and I both agree being under the guidance of your grandparents will be a benefit for all of us."

Kieran listened quietly as she retrieved her things from her brothers. As she listened to him she frowned.

"So you're shipping me off then." She said sadly before looking up at her father. "Can I at least say goodbye to Mother and my sister's?" She asked quietly.

Elrond sighed. "She asked that you not as she is already unhappy we have to send you away."

Kieran taking her last bad and putting on her horse mounted him without saying a word or even looking at her father and siblings. She looked at her grandparents.

"I will meet you there." She said with a hint of anger not directed at them but at her father's refusal to let her see her mother before heading out for unknown about of time. She wouldn't be able to see her little sisters grow up.

Elrond sighed rubbing his forehead again looking over at Celeborn and Galadriel. "Thank you again, I have been at a loss as to what I can do to assist her in her more recent troubles." Elrond said. "She will likely never forgive me."

Galadriel looked at him and smiled warmly. "Give her time and she'll understand why you've done this." She then turned to travel with her husband and the few warden's they kept with them on their travels.

Kieran rode fast away from Imladris, she wouldn't give her father the stratification of seeing her upset by his words and actions. She refused to willing let anyone of that show through for anyone to see. She had a reputation for not showing a shred of emotion and thinking with logical and sometimes even coldly when tactics were being laid out or insults being thrown. She was going to keep that reputation up even if it meant doing those things behind close doors silently as to not be seen nor heard by anyone or anything.

Her horse was as unique as she was, jet black mane with amber eyes and a tempter as fierce as his owner. He seemed to show above animal intelligence and followed his riders order to her exact word unless he felt the notion wasn't worth it and he'd do something that would better fit the situation. The amount of time he's saved her life because her tempter clouded her thought process was rare, but it had happened before. He knew she was upset due to two reasons: she was packed heavy and she didn't want to for her grandparents to join her which she'd normally do in any other case. He didn't bother paying attention to what was being spoken as he knew he's hear about it later by his rider in a temper shortage at some point before going into the forest of Lorien. His name suited him and he was very proud to make sure his namesake was known to all that handled him, rider included.

"Tromluí," Kieran sighed. "What am I going to do?" She paused. "I feel so trapped back home, I think it's the mountains honestly. In Lothlorein I feel free and not caged in. I feel like I can be myself and have no one to chastise me when I come home dirty from a hunt or something. I understand I'm the oldest girl now, but, I was raised by boys. I like to hunt, play in the dirt, get into meaningful and meaningless fights." She said as she saw the lush green tree tops of Lorien. "I feel this is my home." She said happily before grinning ear to ear. "Now, lets see how many Wardens we can out run. She told him impishly. The horse snorted in response as they rushed to the quiet forest.

It was a peaceful watch, as it normally had been in Loiren and the Marchwarden was pleased with this. No orcs trying to raid, no humans treading too close to their borders, all in all a good year so far. Haldir nodded satisfied and was about to call him men back until he heard a horse in the distance and heard the laughter of only one female elf he just couldn't get and at this point really had no desire to understand. She was a free spirit as far as he could tell. She let no one hold her down except Lord Celeborn. He wasn't sure of their relationship, but rumors went around that she was his oldest grand daughter but Haldir refused to believe that she, Kieran the Dark Elf, was related to the Lord and Lady of Light. Groaning a bit annoyed he looked at his men.

"Let her pass. She's head to the capital, if she veers off course I will deal with her. Keep up the work, we will be going home tonight and the other garrison will take post for the next 3 months, unless we get other orders." He said keeping his eyes fixed on Kieran.

Something looked different on her, she looked upset about something. Whatever it was she didn't leave any carnage behind her but she had more bags than usual on her horse. _Lady Galadriel, will Kieran be having a prolonged stay with us this time around?_

_She will be on her father's request. She is very special to us, do not be surprised if you see her and Celeborn sparing or other wise fighting in some manner, so there will be no need to break it up, when he's done you'll know. However, I often wonder if he'd rather we had a daughter like her. Kieran has a fire different than our beloved Celebrain, she holds a confidence that hasn't been seen in ages. She is indeed special and for that she is to be given by any means _no_ special treatment from you nor anyone else._ Galadriel spoke in his mind giving him his orders.

Haldir nodded. "Consider it done." He said before he went walking onto the path to have a gust of wind and a black blur go past him a few moments after he stood here drench along with the rest of his garrison by magically conjured water. He looked down the trail where he saw Kieran continuing to move fast on her horse but could still hear the ringing of her laughter in his ears. He flicked his arms a few times to get some of the water off and wiped off his brow. This was going to be a very long trip indeed.


	2. Chapter 2: Lothlorien

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF LORD OF THE RINGS IF ANYTHING THE ONLY THING I "OWN" IS KIERAN! I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS. THIS IS ALL FOR ENTERTAINMENT AND PLEASING MY READERS. - Winterfell

Chapter Two: Lothlorien

"You don't just do tings like that Kieran!" Celeborn's voice boomed in the gardens. "They have a very important job and you're lucky, beyond lucky, you got out of that with a few scraps and an ego bruising! You are under house arrest and are not to leave the confides of the city. No going out on your horse to ride in the country or anything like that until you've calmed yourself down! Have I made myself clear?!"

Kieran looked at Celeborn expressionlessly. "Yes, sir." She answered. "Crystal clear."

Celeborn sighed putting his hands on her shoulders. "I know you're excited to here, but drenching the patrol closest to the border was just a bad, terribly bad, idea. There will be wardens keeping an eye on you and Haldir will be escorting you around the city. Try not to make him angry again." He told her placing a kiss on the top of her head. "There's the Spring Festival will be in a few days, prepare for it. I'd like to see you dance and have fun. I don't enjoy, very often, yelling at you." He turned her around walking her to a now dried off Haldir, still annoyed, who was waiting at the doorway. "Your bags have already been taken to your tallan, Haldir will show you to it and then you can arrange it as you wish." Celeborn told Kieran as he looked at Haldir.

"She'll behave?" He asked Celeborn with a raised eye brow.

"She will." Celeborn responded. "Won't you Kieran?"

Kieran looked at the warden then Celeborn. "Yes I'll behave." She looked at Haldir and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry for earlier. What I did was beyond thoughtless and I could have endangered not only your garrison but also the elves of this forest including my grand parents, for that Marchwarden I ask for your forgiveness, I'll conduct myself appropriately."

Haldir was taken aback for a moment not realizing that the rumors were true and that she could conduct herself in a formal manner. She did not resemble the same crazed rider who drenched his entire garrison not even three hours ago.

"Yes, well make sure you only do that when asked to." He told her sternly as he adjusted himself to allow Celeborn to walk passed them which brought him a little closer to the still bowing Kieran. She smelled fresh and clean with a hint of lilac. "You have no need to bow My Lady." He told her.

Kieran slowly backed up a couple steps and stood up straight. She regarded him with a meek smile. He was tall for an elf and bulkier as well it seemed there was no contest for who Marchwarden would be. She caught herself staring at him and quickly went to move forward to fall in step with Haldir.

"I've heard you'll be here for some time, there are many things to do in the city. If you'dlike I can give you a tour, it's been awhile cine you've been here but nothing has really changed." He told her walk along the pathway.

Kieran found quickly that she enjoyed the sound of his voice. His voice was very smooth and soothing, she could listen to him talk about anything and everything all day. "A small refresher would likely be a good idea. I'll have to see if I'll need to visit the tailor before the festival." She said with a smile. "How have your bother's been? Not causing too much trouble I hope." She asked him.

Haldir chucked. "Same as always, trying not to get into trouble." He said as he offered his arm to Kieran. "The path ahead is rather congested, and the tallan you'll be in isn't exactly close. I'd rather not lose you for two reasons, I'd have failed in my duty and I"d incur Lord Celeborn's wrath."

Kieran had to laugh at that as she took his arms. I'm sure, grandfather's wrath can be rather terrible, I should know." She said with a playful and harmless wink.

He grinned as she put her hand on his arm. Her hand were small with long fingers, and she seemed to keep herself in good shape being able to keep up with his normal strides without losing her breath too quickly. "Yes, well, I have no doubt that you'll be the envy of quite a few of the elven women around here." He told her. "Apparently the Warden's are very sought after."

Kieran nodded. "And I bet you're on the top of their lists." She stated impishly. "I suppose I should try not to be too greedy, but I'm not sure Marchwarden, you look very able to have just about anyone you'd want in your sheets." She stated. "Most of the elves in Imladris avoid me and I quite like it that way honestly. The elves here are much kinder to my eyes." She added.

She could feel eyes burning into her very soul it seemed. _He wasn't joking. _Kieran thought to herself as she brought herself closer to him. "Well, if I find anything out of the ordinary I'll know 75% of the women here could have done it." She whispered to him.

Haldir patted her hand and said to her. "Fear not, you've been placed in our tallan area. Granted, you have a bigger tallan than the rest of us save for myself, but you're in a protected area. Your horse has his own stable as it seems he can't play nice with others. I have no idea where he could have gotten that from." He said sarcastically looking down at Kieran.

Kieran looked up at him in disbelief. "My, my Marchwarden was that sarcasm that I just heard from you? I must admit I like that."

While walking to what the locals call Warden's Next Kieran managed to trip over a wine which lead her into stumbling into Haldir as his reason as pulling her to him in mid-fall. His arms were rather strong and his legs steady as he didn't falter once. He quickly steadied Kieran on her feet and kept her at arms length from him to look her over for any injuries and noticed her ankle looking twisted. "Are you hurt?"

Kieran smiled painfully. "I think so." She said taking a step and falling towards him again. "My ankle is pretty messed up. It might be broken or twisted." She looked up at him. "I'm hoping twisted, I really don't want to miss the festival." She sighed as Haldir picked up her bridal style. "I guess you can cross the city tour off our list of things to do." She said annoyed.

Neither of them exactly liked being this close to a person they didn't know well, but the situation called for it so they both just grinned and bared with it until Haldir got them to her tallan where he set her down on a chair, not taking notice to the Lord and Lady of Light being there to make sure things went smoothly.

"What happened?" Galadriel asked as she looked at Kieran's ankle. "This looks broken."

Kieran groaned and winced in pain as Galadriel touched her left ankle briefly. "I slipped, he caught me, and carried me back as you well saw as I couldn't walk." She told her sighing frustratedly. "I don't like being carried. Never have and never will." She stated crossing her arms over her chest.

Celeborn looked at her and noticed something seeming to take root in her, but didn't say anything just watched her. "What's wrong Kieran?" Celeborn said when he noticed Kieran's face draining and her eyes visibly darkening.

"I'll miss the festival and now I can't do anything." She said exasperatedly. "Sorry, Marchwarden, I have a bad temper as you well know I meant no offense and I thank you for yourself." She sighed. "I suppose this is what I get for being an outsider in Lorien being guided by Haldir Lorein's most wanted bachelor." She said with a bitter laugh.

Celeborn grinned being thankful that whatever it was he saw wasn't as serious as it felt. "Good to see you can see the humor in all of this, but once you heal you must be careful." He told her with a small smile.

Kieran nodded. "I know." She paused looking over at Celeborn the blood draining form her face. "I'm hearing things. Whispers." She told him with a look of horror on her face. "Morgoth, it's speaking Morgoth." She whispered in terror.

Celeborn pursed his lips together, so what he saw wasn't just his old eyes playing tricks on him. "What is it saying." He told her.

"It's saying we lost the war. That he will come from darkness to take the music from the world and it will be consued by," she paushed almost unable to speak. Her skin was cold and clammy to the touch and if she could get any paler she'd be as white as a cloud while her eyes dark as the darkest cavern. "Void." She whispered clutching onto Celeborn's hands and passed out.

Haldir couldn't move. Her eyes were black and her skin as white as he's ever seen the color. She spoke of voice speaking Morgoth and could could understand it. He didn't like this one bit, he'd heard of Melkor and the Morgoth from her mother who told him and his brother's stories that their father had shared with her. He knew this was evil and that he was in charge of her as of this moment she was a threat to all of Lothlorien and from what it sounded like the rest of the world as well.

"Lord Elrond sent her here because of this." He said to them still in disbelief. "She's cursed by same nameless terror." He said them regaining his composure.

Celeborn looked at his most trusted warden. "You have new orders: you will watch over her. Take her on your tours of border patrol. She will need someone strong who she can trust, do no fail me." He told him somberly. "Failing this will mean her blood will be on your hands, my conscious and Elrond's guilt. If she falls you must not hesitate if it comes to it you must kill her." He turned to pick Kieran up and place her on her bed and brushed a few dark hairs from her forehead as color slowly came back to her body. "Remember, no special treatment, she expects none, treat her as one of your own." He said leaving her tallan.

Haldir sighed sitting on the edge of the bed first and running his hands through his hair. He looked up and then back at the door which was still open. He stepped outside seeing his brother.

"Rumil!" He called. "I need your help I need another guard with me every 6 hours change who is at the door. I've been giving a new order. Be quick."

Rumil looked over at his brother and grinned. "Yes sir!" He said quickly getting together a team of six elves to rotate the door shift while Haldir made himself rather comfortable on the inside.

Haldir looked through Kieran's clothes until he found a simple night dressing to change her out of her regular clothes she had been wearing. He gently picked her up, she was much lighter than he thought she'd be, and threw her arms over his shoulders as she untied the back of her shirt and careful took it off. He knew most people would think what he was doing was lewd but it'd be better for her skin to breather than not. He laid down her torso while he his next destination was getting her boots off.

Her boots threw him off, they seemed to never end, but where they ended could have been a death sentence if Celeborn or Galadriel walked in. They finally ended in her upper thigh. He quickly untied both boots and took them off along with her stockings and pants. She laid there in front of him mostly nude. She wore no upper under garments as the leather's she wore were protective enough she had no use for them it seemed. She was slender and well built, he could see the lean muscle she had built up over time, but he could also see that he'd been away from a woman for too long. Her breathing was shallow but her pert breasts stood erect with the moment he had made her do.

Haldir shook his head as he quickly, but carefully placed the sheer nightdress on Kieran and tying it up the back. He went to get up but noticed somewhere in redressing her she'd grasped his one arm and he was in a vice grip and as much as he tried to prying her off of him she wouldn't let him go.

Sighing in defeat and in general fatigue he positioned himself so that he could lay comfortably beside her and not have it look badly for when Galadriel came to address her wounds. _One thing after another, I wonder how tomorrow's going to go and when she'll wake up._ He said to himself before closing his own eyes and drifting off into sleep.

A/N: Well here's chapter two. I hope you enjoyed and it as much as I've enjoyed writing this down. I have half of chapter three written but I like to have about a chapter and a half written down before posting the next section so who knows maybe I'll post something over the weekend or maybe I'll post the next chapter next week. Please R&R it really helps keep me motivated. :)


End file.
